Lincoln Loud the White-Hair Boy and Friends - UbiSoftFan94
Cast *Lincoln Loud as Thomas *Lynn Sr. as Edward *Albert as Henry *Chunk as Gordon *Bobby Santiago as James *Clyde McBride as Percy *Zach as Toby *Liam as Duck *Howard and Harold McBride as Donald and Douglas *Rusty Spokes as Oliver *Chandler as Devious Diesel *Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Bill and Ben *Coach Pacowski as BoCo *Leo Loud (DPSII's Work) as Toad *Lori Loud as Emily *Mrs. Johnson as Daisy *Luna Loud as Mavis *Lola and Lana Loud as Annie and Clarable *Winslow (from Catdog) as Terence *Rocky Spokes as Bertie *Flips as Bulgy *Spectre Hunter as Harold *Maria Santiago as Henrietta *Belson (from Clarence) as The Spiteful Breakvan *Jimmy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Trevor *The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Troublesome Trucks *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as The Chinese Dragon *Mick Swagger as City of Truro *Nick Fury (from Avengers) as Sir Topham Hatt *Madame B. (from Avengers) as Lady Hatt *Uncle Ruckus (from The Boondocks) as The Barber *Rasputin (from Anastasia) as The Policeman *Cousin Mel (from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Amos Slade (from The Fox and The Hound) as Jeremiah Jobling *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Skarloey *Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rheneas *Richard (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Peter Sam *Tobias (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rusty *Mr. Robinson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Duncan *Principal Brown (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Sir Handel *Mr. Small (from The Amaizng World of Gumball) as Duke *Lisa Loud as Madge *Bratty Kid as Smudger *Filbert (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Freddie *Catdog (from Catdog) as Mighty Mac *Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Colin *Nathan Adams (from Yo-Kai Watch) as Stepney *Lucy Loud as Caroline *Principal Huggins as George *Exterminator as D261 *Roger M. Klotz (from Doug) as S.C.Ruffey *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Bulstrode *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Cranky *Loki, Loni, and Luke as The Horrid Lorries *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Dowager Hatt *Dudley (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Derek *Jimmy Neutron (from Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) as Bertram *Hawk and Hank as Arry and Bert *Raphael (from TMNT) as Butch *Cassandra (from Tangled: Before Ever After) as Old Slow Coach *Mr. Coconuts as Thumper *Patchy the Pirate (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Salty *Donatello (from TMNT) as Harvey *Scoots as Elizabeth *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Jack *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Alfie *Luan Loud as Isobella *Hector (from Looney Tunes) as Oliver (Pack) *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Byron *Pepe Le Pew (from Looney Tunes) as Kelly *Tasmanian Devil (from Looney Tunes) as Ned *Road Runner (from Looney Tunes) as Buster *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Nelson *Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) as Patrick *Rocky and Mugsy (from Looney Tunes) as Max and Monty *Candace (from Phineas and Ferb) as Allicia Botti *Patchy Drizzle as Arthur *Mr. Grouse as Spencer *Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) as Murdoch *Timmy Turner (from The Fairy OddParents) as Fergus *Rita as Molly *Billy as Billy *Lynn Loud as Rosie *Lily Loud as Lady *The Harvester as Diesel 10 *Cliff and Lube (from Catdog) as Splatter and Dodge *Thor (from Avengers) as Rocky *Hulk (from Avengers) as Hector *Michealangelo (from TMNT) as Whiff *Chaz as Dennis *Leni Loud as Flora *Hercules (from Hercules) as Neville *Leonardo (from TMNT) as Stanley *Mr. Reese (from Clarence) as Hank *Johnny (with Plank as an Extra) (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Charlie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Scruff *Master Splinter (from TMNT) as Hiro *Captain America/Steve Rogers (from Avengers) as Victor *Winter Soldiers/Bucky Barnes (from Avengers) as Kevin *Sharko (from Zig and Sharko) as Captain *Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Bash and Dash *George Liquor American (from Ren and Stimpy) as Ferdinand *Becky as Belle *Iron-Man/Tony Stark (from Avengers) as Flynn *Rocksteady and Bebop (from TMNT) as Den and Dart *Carlton and Troy (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Paxton and Norman *Abis Mal (from Aladdin (TV Series)) as Sidney *Winston as Winston *Louie (from We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Luke *Owen (from Total Drama) as Owen *Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) as Merrick *Adam's Father (Bigfoot) (from The Son of Bigfoot) as Reg *Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff (from Avengers) as Marion *Danny Phantom (from Danny Phantom) as Stafford *Skye (from PAW Patrol) as Millie *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Stephen *Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (from Star Wars) as Connor and Caitlin *Marshall (from PAW Patrol) as Phillip *Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) as Porter *Jeff (from Clarence) as Timothy *Drax the Destroyer (from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Gator *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Samson *Robin (from Teen Titans GO!) as Bradford *Adult Tod (from The Fox and The Hound) as Hugo *Puss in Boots (from Shrek 2) as Glynn *Kion (from The Lion Guard) as Ryan *Erik Hellstorm (from Alantis ll: Milo's Return) as Sailor John *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book (1967)) as Skiff *Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Mike *Megamind (from Megamind) as Rex *Genie (from Aladdin) as Bert *Cassim (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Flying Scotsman *Shanti (from The Jungle Book (1967)) as Ashima *Philbert Slowlove (from The Boondocks) as Vinnie *Francis (from The Fairly OddParents) as Hurricane *Vickey (from The Fairly OddParents) as Frankie *Cindy Vortex (from Jimmy Neutron) as Lexi *Sheen Estevez (from Jimmy Neutron) as Theo *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast (2017)) as Merlin Gallery The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png|Lincoln Loud as Thomas Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Lynn Sr. as Edward Mr Albert as Ignitus.png|Albert as Henry Mr Chunk.png|Chunk as Gordon Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago as James ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Percy Zach as Professor.png|Zach as Toby Liam as Blink.png|Liam as Duck tumblr_ojinxmkRq01v3sqczo1_500.png|Howard and Harold McBride as Donald and Douglas Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd.png|Rusty Spokes as Oliver Mr Chandler as Ripto.png|Chandler as Devious Diesel Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Bill and Ben Mr_Coach_Pacowski.png|Coach Pacowski as BoCo Leo_Guardian.png|Leo Loud as Toad The_Loud_House_Lori_Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud as Emily mrs-johnson-the-loud-house-63.5.jpg|Mrs. Johnson as Daisy Luna Loud as Stella.png|Luna Loud as Mavis The_Loud_House_Ties_That_Bind_20_Lana_Lola.png|Lola and Lana Loud as Annie and Clarabel Winslow T. Oddfellow.jpg|Winslow as Terence Rocky Spokes as Agent 9.png|Rocky Spokes as Bertie Flips as Buzz.png|Flips as Bulgy Hunter Spector.jpg|Spector Hunter as Harold Maria_Santiago.png|Maria Santiago as Henrietta Mr Belson as Jacques.png|Belson as The Spiteful Breakvan Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge.jpg|Jimmy Cricket as Trevor Spongebob characters.jpg|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Troublesome Trucks Godzilla as Reflux.png|Godzilla as The Chinese Dragon Mick Swagger as Gunnar.png|Mick Swagger as City of Truro Iron_man_2_1-540x360-1-.jpg|Nick Fury as Sir Topham Hatt Madame B Profile.png|Madame B. as Lady Hatt Uncle Ruckus as Uka Uka.png|Uncle Ruckus as The Barber Rasputin as Zanger.png|Rasputin as The Policeman Mrs_Cousin_Mel_02.png|Cousin Mel as The Stationmaster's Wife Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade as Jeremiah Jobling Gumball ganska stolt.png|Gumball as Skarloey Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin as Rheneas Richard Waterson.jpg|Richard as Peter Sam Tobias as Tarayzan.png|Tobias as Rusty Gaylord as Polokus.png|Mr. Robinson as Duncan Principal Brown.png|Principal Brown as Sir Handel Mr small.png|Mr. Small as Duke LisaLoud.png|Lisa Loud as Madge Bratty Kid full body.png|Bratty Kid as Smudger Filburt.png|Filbert as Freddie CatDog.jpg|Catdog as Mighty Mac Heffer.png|Heffer Wolfe as Colin Nathan Adams.png|Nathan Adams as Stepney Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud as Caroline Principal Huggins as Red.png|Principal Huggins as George Exterminator as Mammoth.png|Exterminator as D261 Roger_Klotz.jpg|Roger M. Klotz as S.C.Ruffey Mr. Smee in Peter Pan.jpg|Mr. Smee as Bulstrode Rancid Rabbit picture.gif|Rancid Rabbit as Cranky Loki loni and luke laughing by darrenrosario-daw7v61.png|Loki, Loni, and Luke as The Horrid Lorries Granny (Looney Tunes series) picture).png|Granny as Dowager Hatt Mr Dudley as Volteer.png|Dudley as Derek Jimmy Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron as Bertram S2E24 Hawk and Hank screaming.png|Hawk and Hank as Arry and Bert Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012).jpg|Raphael as Butch Tangled - Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Old Slow Coach Mr. Coconuts as Logistic Droid.png|Mr. Coconuts as Thumper Patchy.jpg|Patchy the Pirate as Salty Donatello-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-88.6.jpg|Donatello as Harvey S2E09A Scoots.png|Scoots as Elizabeth Cwazy-bugs-166x300.png|Bugs Bunny as Jack 1834778172 Daffy20Duck answer 2 xlarge.png|Daffy Duck as Alfie Luan Loud as Inventor Droid.png|Luan Loud as Isobella Loon1.gif|Hector as Oliver (Pack) Foghorn Leghorn in Space Jam.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Byron Pepe Le Pew in Space Jam.jpg|Pepe Le Pew as Kelly Theodore Tasmanian.png|Tasmanian Devil as Ned Road Runner.jpg|Road Runner as Buster Sylvester in Bugs Bunny.jpg|Sylvester as Nelson Wile e coyote looney tunes show.png|Wile E. Coyote as Patrick Rocky and Mugsy.png|Rocky and Mugsy as Max and Monty Candace.jpg|Candace as Allicia Botti Patchy_Drizzle.png|Patchy Drizzle as Arthur Mr._Grouse.png|Mr. Grouse as Spencer Mr. Gus.png|Mr. Gus as Murdoch Timmy turner take picture 4.png|Timmy Turner as Fergus Rita as Elora.png|Rita as Molly Mr Billy as Gus.png|Billy as Billy Lynn Loud as Ember.png|Lynn Loud as Rosie Lily Loud as Zoe.png|Lily Loud as Lady The Harvester as Gnasty Gnorc.png|The Harvester as Diesel 10 Mr. Cliff, Mr. Lube, and Mrs. Shriek.jpg|Cliff and Lube as Splatter and Dodge AoU Thor 02.png|Thor as Rocky AoU Hulk 01.png|Hulk as Hector TMNT-2012-Michaelangelo-0645.jpg|Michealangelo as Whiff Mr Chaz as Otto.png|Chaz as Dennis Leni Loud as Sheila.png|Leni Loud as Flora Hercules as Cyril.png|Hercules as Neville Leonardo-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-37.5.jpg|Leonardo as Stanley Mr._Reese.png|Mr. Reese as Hank Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Johnny (with Plank as an Extra) as Charlie Rocko.png|Rocko as Scruff Master Splinter as Boldar.png|Master Splinter as Hiro Captain america avengers 1 transparent by davidbksandrade-da1tqsf.png|Captain America/Steve Rogers as Victor Civil War Winter Soldier Char art.png|Winter Soldier as Kevin Sharko .jpg|Sharko as Captain Ren and Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy as Bash and Dash George Liquor American as Crazy Ed.png|George Liquor American as Ferdinand Mrs Becky as Mrs Shoutfire.png|Becky as Belle Iron Man Mark 46.png|Iron-Man/Tony Stark as Flynn Mr_Bebop_and_Rocksteady.png|Rocksteady and Bebop as Den and Dart Thesweaterspreview2.png|Carlton and Troy as Paxton and Norman Abis Mal (El Retorno de Jafar).jpg|Abis Mal as Sidney Winston as Bartholomew.png|Winston as Winston Louie as Mason.png|Louie as Luke Owen.png|Owen as Owen Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip as Merrick The Son of Bigfoot (Adams' Dad).jpg|Adam's Father as Reg AoU Black Widow 02.png|Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff as Marion Danny Phantom (character).png|Danny Phantom as Stafford PAW_Patrol_Skye_PNG_2.png|Skye as Millie Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Stephen Luke skywalker star wars.jpg|Luke Skywalker leia_and_vader_by_jedi_art_trick-d3cdaz9.jpg|and Princess Leia as Connor and Caitlin Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg|Marshall as Phillip Princes-Doing-More-Things-Prince-Eric.png|Prince Eric as Porter Jeff (Clarence).png|Jeff as Timothy GOTG2 - Drax the Destroyer.png|Drax the Destroyer as Gator Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Samson Robin.png|Robin as Bradford Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Hugo Puss In Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Glynn How-to-draw-kion-from-the-lion-guard.jpg|Kion as Ryan Hellstrom.jpg|Erik Hellstorm as Sailor John Mowgli.png|Mowgli as Skiff Pumbaa-img-tp.png|Pumbaa as Mike Megamind.png|Megamind as Rex Genie-aladdin-4250844-354-498.gif|Genie as Bert Mr Cassim as The Chronicler.png|Cassim as Flying Scotsman Shanti2.png|Shanti as Ashima Philbert.png|Philbert Slowlove as Vinnie YouDooFrancis.jpg|Francis as Hurricane Vicky.png|Vickey as Frankie Jimmy Neutron Cindy Vortex.png|Cindy Vortex as Lexi Sheen jimmy neutron.png|Sheen Estevez as THeo Category:Gallery Category:UbiSoftFan94